Feliz cumpleaños
by Las Inadaptadas
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de los italias y Rusia y España esperan poder celebrar con sus respectivas parejas. ¿Podría algo salir mal? [spamano] [roita o rusita] crack


Disclaimer: los personajes y nuestras almas pertenecen a hidepapa, la historia pertenece a las desadaptadas Sixi y Vicky en este caso. Recuerden leer las notas al final.

Sicilia Italia marzo 17

Rusia ya se había acostumbrado a los vuelos al interior de Europa, él siempre encontraba la forma de escaparse para encontrases con su persona favorita, ese día iba a celebrar el cumpleaños de Italia, y él estaba más feliz de lo usual, se dibujaba una sonrisa tan grande que aterraba a los lugareños, al italiano le gustaba mucho esa isla para pasar el día o escapar de sus obligaciones y también de su malhumorado hermano, a este le encantaba perderse en sus blancas calles, en los lugares turísticos donde se recordaba la herencia de su abuelo Roma, en los locales donde las personas amables les mostraban y contaban historias reales y fantásticas.

Allí se apresuró a llegar antes de Italia porque le tenía una sorpresa. Tomo sus maletas para dirigirse a la casa de campo del italiano. El chico de ojo violáceos llegó y no había nadie como lo esperaba, el norteño había dado unos días de descanso al personal que trabajaba en la casa. Cómo allí hace tanto calor el ruso dejo rápidamente sus cosas en la sala y fue a darse una ducha, el pobre chico sudaba a borbotones, va deprisa hacia la ducha mientras va dejando en el cambio partes de su vestimenta. El agua fría que caía por su tonificado cuerpo (no era tan gordo como todos pensaban), le refrescaba como si estuviera en casa, el ruso estaba tan animado que estregó muy bien cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras tatareaba una canción rusa. Cerró la llave y recordó que no había llevado la ropa de cambio, así que solo se coloca los pantalones, cuando sintió que había alguien en la casa.

– Podía ser Italia ¿O no? – Susurró el chico. Salió, así como estaba en pantalones, descalzo y con la toalla al cuello, aún llevaba su cabello mojado, como el chico no le temía nada ni a nadie salió de la habitación de manera despreocupada, pero no vio nada raro, pensó que era su imaginación y las inmensas ganas de ver al italiano, buscó su ropa, pero notó antes de volver a la habitación que faltaba una de las maletas. Cuando se acercó averiguar si se había caído o algo, escucho un grito de horror.

– ¡CHIGIIIIII _CHE COSA_! Va a matar a mí _fratello _ese bastardo ¿O qué? – Dice con un todo de miedo pera a la vez con rabia. Rusia se va a donde escucho la voz y vio a Romano esculcando sus cosas.

– ¡MONSTRUO! No entiendo porque a mi estúpido fratello le gustan todos los bastardos sádicos. – Lo dice mientras sostiene uno de los objetos de la maleta, casi a punto de llorar.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – Lo mira Rusia extrañado.

– Esta maldita maleta estaba regando algo raro de color rojo y cuando vine a ver qué había eran puras cuerdas, sogas y cosas extrañas llenas de ese líquido parecido a la sangre. – Rusia se acerca, pero Romano comienza a retroceder.

– ¡No te me acerques! – lo dice con voz temblorosa, aun así, el ruso no le presta importancia, él estaba más preocupado por el contenido de su maleta.

– CHIGIIIII España sálvame. -sus lágrimas están a punto de caer por sus mejillas, aunque sus rodillas tiemblan sin parar, toma la fuerza suficiente para salir corriendo y da un brinco por la ventana, por fortuna él conocía esa isla cómo la palma de su mano ya que también pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar con el español. Su casa de campo quedaba a lo alto de la montaña así que Romano corría por los tejados sabiendo que lugares pisar exactamente y que no cayeran con su peso. Rusia por el contrario corría tras romano intentando explicar lo sucedido, el chico acosador no tenía dificultad con la velocidad, pero si con los lugares a pisar, cada vez que daba un paso sentía como crujían los techos y entre más se quedaba en un punto más se hundían con su peso, en ese momento el ruso envidia la contextura de las bailarinas de valet de su país, deseaba ser más ligero y poder lograr alcanzar a su objetivo. En esa persecución como de películas romano brincó de un edificio a otro como un experto en _Parkou_r. Rusia sin pensarlo brincó tras su querido cuñado, pero en ese instante le dio por admirar la vista espectacular de la isla y no se percató que la distancia era más grande y si calculamos la masa de su cuerpo a esa distancia, la gravedad iba a ser su gran enemiga, cuando aterrizó en el techo, este no pudo con su peso y fue a caer a la sala de una siciliana.

-_scusami, non intendevo_ (En italiano mal hablado) estaba persiguiendo a alguien y me caí, se lo voy a pagar. -Una persona que estaba ahí pensó que Rusia era un bandido ya que este estaba sin camisa y sin zapatos, aparte de eso tenía su pelo mojado y desordenado, y ni de qué hablar de su mal italiano que ni siquiera el mismo Jesucristo entendían, esta persona no lo pensó y se lanzó sobre él a golpearlo, Rusia no quería hacer nada malo porque veneciano se enojaría y no quería arruinar su tiempo con su amor del alma, así que solo intentaba quitárselo de encima. Pero en el proceso solo estaban destruyendo más y más las cosas dentro de la casa y tumbaron un escaparate con una vajilla muy antigua y muy cara, la siciliana cuando vio caer su preciada vajilla reaccionó y comenzó a gritar como si fuera una mafiosa, manoteando y gritando en italiano, el ruso salió corriendo a la calle aún con el sujeto encima de él.

Romano había escuchado el estruendo del techo mientras caía, así que se devolvió para ver lo que estaba sucediendo, dado que ya no era perseguido por el novio de su hermano, se río a carcajadas todo lo que quiso, ya que podría ver a través de una ventana lo que sucedía en aquella casa, hasta que Rusia salió corriendo de esa vivienda semi destruida por culpa suya y la siciliana saco un rifle y disparó una vez al techo parcialmente dañado, ambos hombres no prestaron a tención a su advertencia así que los apuntó directamente, la bala les pasó bastante cerca sin tener en cuenta que su hijo estaba sobre el intruso aún y así que el italiano mayor corrió a la calle donde estaba el ruso.

– Ah Romano! Ayúdame, ellos no me entienden y yo no he hecho nada malo -La siciliana furiosa ya le estaba apuntado al pobre de Romano.

– ¡BANDIDOS! DESTRUYERON MI CASA, ESE EXTRANJERO DAÑÓ MI LUJOSA VAJILLA – gritó la siciliana mientras seguía apuntándolos con el rifle.

– _Mi scusi, signora, ci stavamo esercitando in parkour, ma non preoccuparti, le cose della tua casa saranno pagate dalla Federazione Russa_– Dijo el italiano que no es nada tonto, ya que de su país no saldrá un solo euro para pagarlo y este sabía muy bien que Rusia lo haría por el idiota de veneciano. Luego de eso el ambiente se calmó y llegaron a un acuerdo, donde el chico de la bufanda se vió obligado a firmar un pagaré, cuando por fin pudieron alejarse de la maniática señora siciliana, ambos chicos caminaron por un callejón de la isla hasta llegar a una fuente de una pequeña plaza donde se sentaron a charlar de forma más tranquila, el ruso a pesar de su apariencia ligera de ropa, no le importó en lo más mínimo.

– Lindo cuñado, lo malinterpretaste todo. – El italiano le dio coraje que aquel hombre lo llamara cuñado, y más si lo combinaba con la palabra "lindo"

– No quiero que me vuelvas a llamar lindo, bastardo – Lo dice entre dientes. - El ruso lo ignora y continua su explicación.

– Lo que tenía en la maleta eran sogas para una piñata y lo que parecía sangre en realidad es de una botella que se quebró. ¿Creo que las aerolíneas me odian da? - Al romano le causó tanta gracia de las desgracias de aquel chico que se puso a reír hasta llorar y sosteniendo su estómago.

– Creo que olvidas algo bastardo ruso, hoy también es mi cumpleaños y acabas de arruinar mí sorpresa. – Lo dice mientras se limpia las lagrimas del ataque de riza que le dio.

– Mmmm no lo creo – Pensó que debía llamar a España para contarle que romano llego antes _\- __с днем рождения_

– _¡Va bene! __Ti aiuterò_– Dijo el sureño mientras se paraba de donde estaban. Romano llevo a Rusia a un lugar donde podrían comprar otro vino que según él era mejor que lo que hubiera comprado él en su país. Luego de conseguir todo, fueron a la casa y comenzaron a decorar todo

Notas finales :

(¿se dan cuenta que Rusia aún sigue sin camisa y descalzo? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA)

Traducciones según google

Che cosa: que cosa

Fratello: hermano

scusami, non intendevo: perdoneme no era mi intencion

Mi scusi, signora, ci stavamo esercitando in parkour, ma non preoccuparti, le cose della tua casa saranno pagate dalla Federazione Russa : disculpenos señora, estabamos practicando parkour, pero no se preocupe, las cosas de su casa las pagará la federacion rusa.

с днем рождения : feliz cumpleaños

_¡Va bene! __Ti aiuterò : esta bien! Te ayudo! _


End file.
